221 colocataires
by Visca Biscanarza
Summary: Un OS, un personnage. Dans chaque OS de ce recueil, un OC (Original Character) ou un personnage déjà existant partagera la 221 bis Baker Street avec Sherlock, Watson et Mrs Hudson. Peut aller de la petite fille de 5 ans à un extra-terrestre, d'un prof de Yoga à une cosplayeuse de Tolkien, ou même d'un bureaucrate à une étudiante auteure de yaoi... OS #1 : John Watson
1. 1: John Watson

**Sherlock ne m'appartient pas.**

**Mon but est d'écrire 221 OS ou drabbles. C'est pas gagné, surtout que j'ai d'autres fics sur le feu et que j'écris assez lentement...**

**Evidement, le premier personnage est Watson. Bah oui, c'est lui le premier coloc de Sherlock !**

* * *

C'était la première fois qu'il allait vivre en colocation avec un inconnu. Il n'appréhendais pas, il pensait qu'il allait comme la plupart des personnes le traiter de tous les noms pour repartir ensuite.

Mais celui là n'était pas comme les autres.

Car quand Sherlock lui fit sa biographie rien qu'en regardant son téléphone, qu'il lui coupait la parole sans-cesse, qu'il l'emmenai courir jour et nuit dans des endroits les uns plus dangereux que les autres, il ne disait pas 'va te faire foutre connard' mais 'Awesome ! It's amazing !'.

Bon c'est vrai que parfois, il était un peu un poids pour Sherlock. Ce dernier n'étais pas habitué à rester 24/24 avec quelqu'un possédant autant de qualités humaines traumatisé par la guerre. Il avait souvent envie de lui fracasser le crâne avec l'affreux vase de Mrs Hudson quand il lui faisait la morale. Mais en général, quand il le faisait, il avait raison.

Dans son dernier combat contre Moriarty, il avait faillit se tuer. Et il s'est jeté d'un immeuble pour protéger ses amis. AMIS. FRIENDS.

Il avait des amis.

Ca lui faisait...bizarre.

De savoir que des gens pensaient à lui, s'inquiétaient pour lui. Que des gens appréciaient sa compagnie. Cela lui semblait complêtement fou et abstrait. Que quelqu'un apprécie la compagnie de l'odieux Sherlock Holmes. John, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade, Molly...

Quoi qu'il en soit, avec un simple colocataire au Q.I. pas exceptionnel, il avait appris beaucoup de choses.

Que la terre tournait autour du soleil.

Que l'on a pas besoin d'être surdoué pour avoir une existance intéressante.

Que ce n'est pas parce que l'on est sociopathe que la terre entière est montée contre nous.

Que l'on a besoin d'aimer et d'être aimé pour survivre.

Que l'on a besoin d'amis.

Que John Watson était son meilleur ami.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Review ?**

**Surtout, si vous avez des idées de colocataires, n'hésitez pas !**


	2. 2: Zoé

**Désolée si j'ai écrit ce chapitre de manière 'théâtrale', ça me semblait indispensable pour ce chapitre.**

* * *

_**Zoé**_

* * *

Sherlock se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici. C'était leur nouvelle colocataire, Zoé. Elle était animatrice dans un centre de loisir. Sherlock avait eu le malheur de dire 'j'en m'ennuie'. Et elle eut la merveilleuse idée d'organiser un jeu du loup-garou.

Elle fit ça comme si elle préparait une grande fête. Elle acheta des biscuits, de la boisson, et le détective et son assistant n'eurent pas le temps de la contrer. Jusqu'à ce que Zoé leur annonça que l'on ne pouvait pas jouer au loup-garou à 3. Sherlock lui répondit alors que c'était tant-mieux, car il n'avait aucune envie de jouer. Mais discrètement, elle vola le répertoire de John et appela qui bon lui semblait :

- Gregory Lestrade

- Mycroft Holmes

- Sally Donovan

- Molly Hooper

- Anderson

- Harriet Watson.

Et bien évidemment Mrs Hudson.

Comme Zoé fit ça dans le plus grand secret, Sherlock cru qu'elle avait oublié l'idée de la veille. Mais quand il vit les invités défiler dans le salon, il commença à paniquer. LE grand Sherlock Holmes avait invité 7 personnes à un loup-garou. Et en plus, il allait faire passer John pour un minable devant sa sœur. Zoé était maligne, elle avait juste parlé d'un 'apéritif' aux invités, pas d'un jeu. Heureusement, Mycroft eu quelque chose d'urgent à faire avant que la partie ne commença.

Et voilà Sherlock, assis en tailleur, dans un cercle avec tous ses 'amis' et avec à sa gauche Harry et à sa droite Sally. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici. Il vit John revenir de la salle de bain les yeux bouffis. Car quand Lestrade, Molly et tous les collègues du détective arrivèrent, il riait de bon cœur. Mais sa sœur arriva, sans que John soit au courant. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait depuis la guerre. Il était partit en courant s'enfermer.

Il s'assit en face de Sherlock, en évitant soigneusement le regard d'Harriet et lança un regard d'assassin à Zoé. Cette dernière, toujours aussi enthousiaste, se leva et prit les cartes en main.

Zoé : Bonjour à tous ! Je suis le maitre du jeu, Zoé ! Bienvenue au jeu du loup-garou !

Tous les invités firent les yeux ronds. Sherlock se prit la tête dans les mains et John le suivit dans son geste. Puis Sally explosa de rire avec Anderson, Lestrade cachait très mal son hilarité prenante, Molly lança un regard paniqué à Sherlock, elle ne connaissait pas le principe de ce jeu, Harriet soupira, John détourna la tête en l'entendant et Mrs Hudson était dans la même situation que Molly.

Zoé : Du calme, du calme. Je vois certains regards qui ne trompent pas, je vais vous expliquer les règles, continua-t-elle quand le silence s'empara de la pièce. C'est très simple. Je vais à vous tous vous distribuer une carte. Surtout, ne la montrez à personne ! Sur cette carte, il y aura le personnage que vous incarnerez. Les personnages sont le cupidon, la voyante, la sorcière, le chasseur, la petite fille et les villageois. Tout ce beau monde-là aura pour tâche de tuer les loups garou, qui eux aussi sont des personnages. Maintenant, je vais vous expliquer le rôle des personnages. Le cupidon peut marier des gens. Quand deux personnes sont mariées, si l'une est tuée, l'autre aussi. La voyante peut voir la carte de quelqu'un, la sorcière peut ressusciter quelqu'un tué par les loups garous, la petite fille peut observer les loups garous en cachette, le chasseur peut tuer quelqu'un après avoir été tué. Les villageois ne font rien et évidemment, les loups garous se mettent d'accord pour tuer une personne la nuit. Quand je dirais : le village s'endort, tout le monde fermera les yeux et ne dira rien. Maintenant je vais vous distribuer les cartes !

Tout le monde regarda sa carte discrètement, certains étaient déçus, d'autres avec un sourire en coin. Comme des enfants.

Zoé : Maintenant que le village s'endorme !

Ils fermèrent les yeux, dociles. Ils avaient quand même envie de voir à quoi pouvait ressembler un jeu avec Sherlock.

Zoé : Que la voyante se réveille !

La personne qui incarnait la voyante ouvrit les yeux.

Zoé : Montre-moi la carte que tu veux voir !

La voyante pointa quelqu'un du doigt. Même si elle savait que les cartes n'avaient aucun rapport avec la véritable personnalité des gens, elle voulait savoir la personne qu'il montrait était quelqu'un de bien. C'était la petite-fille. La voyante fut rassurée.

Zoé : Bien ! Voyante, rendors-toi, et cupidon, réveille-toi !

Anderson se réveilla.

Zoé : Montre-moi deux personnes à marier.

Il pointa Harriet et Lestrade. Il fit ça au hasard.

Zoé : Cupidon, rendors toi ! Maintenant, les deux personnes dont j'ai touché l'épaule sont les amoureux, qu'ils se réveillent et se reconnaissent ! Après ce bref regard, ils se rendormiront.

John qui avait les yeux fermés, ne fit qu'entendre un soupirement qu'il n'avait que trop entendu en 41 ans. Celui d'Harriet. Ce ******* de cupidon allait morfler. Si elle soupirait, c'était certainement car on l'avait mariée avec une femme. Mais il réfléchit… La seule personne qui était au courant pour l'homosexualité d'Harry était Sherlock. Il savait aussi que c'était un sujet très sensible avec elle. OK. John décida de déménager à l'hôtel jusqu'à ce que Sherlock vienne le chercher à genoux déguisé avec des vêtements et du maquillage volés à Molly.

Zoé : Que les loups garous se réveillent !

Les loups garous se réveillèrent et se mirent d'accord (presque) pour tuer Lestrade.

La petite fille vit toute la scène.

Zoé : Que les loups garous se rendorment. Sorcière réveille-toi !

La sorcière avait le choix entre ressusciter Harriet et Lestrade, car ils avaient été mariés. Son choix se porta sur Harriet.

Zoé : Bien ! Que le village se réveille !

Tout le monde ouvrit les yeux.

Zoé pointa Lestrade.

Zoé : Lestrade a été tué cette nuit. Montre-nous ta carte !

Lestrade fit une petite moue et nous montra sa carte : villageois.

Mrs Hudson *marmonne faiblement* : Et bien ça lui apprendra à s'incruster chez moi quand je suis en nuisette…

Zoé : Maintenant, tout le monde va se mettre d'accord sur une personne à tuer !

Sally : Je pense que Harriet et Molly sont des loups garous !

John: Quoi ?

Molly:…

Sally: Oui! Ici, qui aurait une dent envers Lestrade ? Personne ! Donc, ne connaissant personne, Harriet aurait choisi Lestrade par hasard et Molly aurait approuvé car elle n'ose jamais contredire personne ! Ou alors c'est une ruse de Sherlock pour faire comprendre que ce n'est pas lui le loup garou. Sinon il m'aurait tuée… Mais n'enlevons pas la possibilité que c'était parce qu'il trouvait Lestrade trop intelligent…

Sherlock : Ne te lance pas dans des déductions, Sorcière !

Sally : Comment-ça, sorcière ?

John : Tu es forcément la sorcière, tu en es une dans l'âme.

Sherlock : Bien joué, acolyte.

Sally : On se calme les amoureux. Donc au sujet des loups garous, je soupçonne aussi Mrs Hudson qui…

John : Tu as intérêt à avoir de très sérieuses preuves où c'est le Magnum 357 dans le placard juste à côté de la télé.

Sherlock approuva.

Anderson : Tu as de quoi te payer un Magnum 35, John ?

John : C'est pour imager…

Sally : Vous allez me laisser finir ?

Sherlock : On t'écoute, sorcière !

Sally : Mrs Hudson vient de marmonner quelque chose de louche à propos de Lestrade !

Sherlock : Comme quoi ?

Sally : Je ne dirais rien.

Sherlock : Preuve infondée ! D'ailleurs je trouve que Sally est trop sur la défensive pour une innocente. Elle est ou loup garou ou sorcière. Tuer Lestrade ou ne pas le ressusciter serait une manière de montrer qu'elle attend de prendre la place de son boss dans la vraie vie. Je vote pour la tuer.

Zoé : Bien, qui vote pour tuer Harriet ?

Anderson, Sally et Mrs Hudson (Harry avait écrasé sa cigarette sur la moquette) levèrent la main.

John et Sherlock pensèrent à faire le plus grand capharnaüm jamais vu dans l'appartement en guise de vengeance.

Zoé : Et pour Sally ?

Sherlock et John votèrent. Molly ne vota pas.

Sherlock pensa à lui voler son maquillage. Il ne pensait pas que John voulait qu'il en mette.

Zoé : Harriet est donc tuée ! Montre-nous ta carte.

Harriet souleva sa carte.

C'était la voyante.

Sally grimaça et Harry eu un petit ricanement avant de finir sa bouteille de bière.

Zoé : Maintenant que le village s'endorme ! Vu que la voyante a été tuée et que le cupidon ne joue qu'au premier tour, c'est aux loups garous de se réveiller.

Ils se réveillèrent et pointèrent Anderson. Au hasard.

Zoé : D'accord ! Loups garous, rendormez-vous. Sorcière, réveille-toi.

La sorcière de réveilla. Elle hésita longuement et décida de le laisser mourir. Ça aurait été trop louche de le ressusciter.

Zoé : Que le village se réveille ! Anderson est mort cette nuit. Qui souhaitez-vous tuer aujourd'hui ?

Sally : Sherlock évidemment ! Mis à part lui, qui a une dent contre Anderson ?

John, Molly, Mrs Hudson, et Lestrade levèrent la main.

Sally : Ah…

Sherlock : Comme tu dis.

Sally : Oui mais, je ne comprends pas. Vous avez un psychopathe taré en face de vous. Vous ne le soupçonnez pas.

John : Sally, le personnage que l'on incarne est dû au HASARD.

Sally : Tiens ! John ! Tu ne parles pas depuis le début du jeu ! Nous cacherais-tu quelque chose ?

John : Parce que Molly et Mrs Hudson sont de véritables pipelettes, elles.

Sally : Molly ne parle jamais dans la vraie vie et Mrs Hudson ne connait personne.

John : A propos, tu n'avais pas entendu Mrs Hudson dire quelque chose de louche ?

Sally : Oui. Alors les loups garous sont John ou Sherlock et Mrs Hudson. En fait, Mrs Hudson tout à l'heure à dit : « : Et bien ça lui apprendra à s'incruster chez moi quand je suis en nuisette… ». Mrs Hudson aurait pointé Lestrade du doigt pour le tuer et John l'aurait suivie car il n'avait pas d'idée. A la deuxième nuit, John aurait décidé de me tuer car j'ai monté tout le monde contre sa sœur, mais il a tué Anderson pour que je le ressuscite et prouver que j'étais la sorcière !

Lestrade : Dites-moi, sergent Donovan…

Sally : Oui ?

Lestrade : Vous semblez très impliquée dans un simple jeu pour enfant…

Sally : Sherlock aussi !

Lestrade : Oui mais Sherlock est toujours comme ça.

Sally :…

Zoé : Bon ! Qui sont les personnes à éliminer aujourd'hui ?

Sally: Sherlock, John et Mrs. Hudson.

Zoé: Qui vote pour tuer Sherlock ?

Sally leva la main.

Zoé : Pour John ?

Sherlock, Sally, Molly et Mrs Hudson levèrent la main.

John : Tout ce monde-là ?

Sherlock : N'oublie pas que j'ai de fortes capacités intellectuelles et que si tu meurs, la partie se terminera bien vite.

John : Hein ?

Sherlock : Je connais ta carte, et si tu meurs, j'en connais les conséquences.

Zoé : Et pour Mrs Hudson ?

Personne ne leva la main.

Zoé : Bien John, tu es mort. Montre-nous ta carte… John étais le chasseur. Qui veux-tu tuer ?

John : Le sergent Donovan.

Sally : Tss…

Zoé : Et Sally étais… la sorcière !

Sherlock : Exactement comme prévu.

Sally : Et en quoi ça va faire avancer le jeu ?

Sherlock : Il ne reste que trois personnes en lice. Moi Mrs Hudson et Molly. Grâce à ta capacité de déduction infaillible, nous n'avons arrêté aucun loup garou. Il reste donc deux loups garous et la petite fille. Le jeu est donc finit, tout le monde peut donc montrer sa carte et…

Zoé : As-tu pu déduire l'identité des loups garous ?

Sherlock : C'est simple.. Ce sont Mrs Hudson car elle a été prise en flagrant délit avec sa phrase « Et bien ça lui apprendra à s'incruster chez moi quand je suis en nuisette… ». Et l'autre est Molly.

Sally : Preuves ?

Sherlock. Preuves. Si je te dis que nous sommes trois et qu'elles sont les loups garous, ça te suffit ?

Sally : Non.

Lestrade : Franchement, vous me décevez, Donovan.

John : Même moi j'ai compris.

Harriet : Tout le monde a compris

Sally : Oh mon dieu. Suis-je bête ?

Lestrade : Vous avez besoin de vacances.

Zoé : Bien, montrez-nous vos cartes pour que…

Harriet : …l'on soit bien sûrs que Sherlock soit une petite fille ?

Tout est bien qui finit bien. Même si nos personnages préférés se sont beaucoup impliqués dans un simple jeu. Sally repartit la honte aux joues, Molly le sourire aux lèvres. Ah, ça lui faisait du bien de tuer des gens. Anderson et Lestrade s'en tirent blasés, même si ils ne nient pas s'être amusés. Harriet, elle ne repartit pas. Après la partie de rigolade, il fallut bien qu'elle ait une discussion un peu sérieuse avec son frère. On peut dire que ce loup garou servit de retrouvailles. Plus ou moins chaleureuses, certes. Harriet ne s'est pas vraiment 'réconciliée' avec son frère, mais ils étaient en meilleurs termes quand elle regagna sa maison.

* * *

Enfin, dès que tout ça fut finit, John, Mrs Hudson et Sherlock remercièrent amicalement Zoé… Non, je plaisante, ils la chassèrent à coups de balais.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Idée de personnage pour le prochain chapitre ? J'accepte toutes aides, idée et avis !**

**Review ?**


End file.
